iceandfirefandomcom-20200223-history
House Baratheon
House Baratheon of Storm's End is a legally extinct ruling house of the Stormlands. The house legally died out during the War of the Five Kings, when Renly Baratheon was assassinated. Their symbol is a crowned stag black on a golden field. Their words are "Ours is the Fury". Houses sworn to Storm's End * House Bolling * House Buckler of Bronzegate * House Cafferen of Fawnton * House Caron of Nightsong * House Connington of Griffin's Roost * House Dondarrion of Blackhaven * House Errol of Haystack Hall * House Estermont of Greenstone * House Fell of Felwood * House Gower * House Grandison of Grandview * House Hasty * House Herston * House Horpe * House Kellington * House Lonmouth * House Mertyns of Mistwood * House Morrigen of Crows Nest * House Musgood * House Peasebury of Poddingfield * House Penrose of Parchments * House Rogers of Amberly * House Selmy of Harvest Hall * House Staedmon of Broad Arch * House Swann of Stonehelm * House Swygert * House Tarth of Evenfall Hall * House Trant of Gallowsgrey * House Tudbury * House Wagstaff * House Wensington * House Wylde of Rain House Extinct Houses of the Stormlands * House Cole * House Toyne Members * {Renly Baratheon} ** Margaery Tyrell, his widow. * {Robert Baratheon} (formerly, founded his own cadet branch.) * Stannis Baratheon (formerly, now leads his own cadet branch.) Robert's bastards * Mya Stone * Bella * Gendry * Edric Storm * {Barra} Historical members * Lord Orys Baratheon, bastard half-brother to King Aegon I Targaryen ** Lady Argella Durrandon, his wife. *** Davos Baratheon, his son. *Ser Raymont Baratheon, a knight of King Aenys I Targaryen's Kingsguard. * Robar Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End during the reign of Jaehaerys I Targaryen and Hand of The King. Second husband of Queen Dowager Alyssa Velaryon, father of Boremund and Jocelyn Baratheon. ** Queen Dowager Alyssa Velaryon, his wife. *** Boremund Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End during the reign of Viserys I Targaryen. **** Borros Baratheon, son of Boremund, Lord of Storm's End during the Dance of Dragons. ***** Four daughters. ***Lady Jocelyn Baratheon, his daughter. ****Prince Aemon Targaryen, his nephew and husband. *****House Targaryen. * Stormbreaker, a famous knight. * Lyonel Baratheon, also called the 'Laughing Storm', heir to Storm's End during the reign of Daeron II Targaryen ** Ormund Baratheon, son of Lyonel Baratheon, husband of Rhaelle Targaryen, father of Steffon Baratheon. *** Rhaelle Baratheon, originally of House Targaryen, his wife. **** Steffon Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End, father of Robert, Stannis and Renly Baratheon, and cousin of Aerys II Targaryen through his mother Rhaelle Targaryen, sister of Jaehaerys II. ***** Cassana Baratheon, originally of House Estermont, mother of Robert, Stannis and Renly Baratheon. * Gowen Baratheon, third son of Lord Baratheon, younger brother of Lyonel. ** Tya Baratheon, originally of House Lannister, wife to Gowen. * Harbert Baratheon, uncle to Lord Steffon, castellan of Storm's End. Category:Ruling Houses Baratheon Category:Noble Houses Category:Houses from the Stormlands Category:House Baratheon Category:Extinct Houses Category:Cadet branches of House Targaryen